


The Smallest Things

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Castiel, Bunker Fic, Cas and Humanity, First Kiss, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, Humanity, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Verse, Romantic Fluff, feel-good fic, non sexualized showering with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone has to stay with the baby,” Dean said, packing his belongings into his duffel as he shifted the infant on his hip.</p><p>Castiel glared at his hunter, feeling anger bubble up inside him, unreasonable, uninhibited. “And because I have lost my power, because I am human you believe I am useless?” he ground his teeth without thinking and pointedly avoided looking at the baby, “Worth nothing more than to act as some sort of Nanny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Things

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for getting over 300 followers in 2014 :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who follows my blog, kudos/comments on my Fanfics, you're the people I'm writing for <3

 

 

“Someone has to stay with the baby,” Dean said, packing his belongings into his duffel as he shifted the infant on his hip.

 

Castiel glared at his hunter, feeling anger bubble up inside him, unreasonable, uninhibited. “And because I have lost my power, because I am _human_ you believe I am useless?” he ground his teeth without thinking and pointedly avoided looking at the baby. “Worth nothing more than to act as some sort of _Nanny_?”

 

Dean said nothing, really he didn’t have to. Castiel knew that since the fall, since his own stumble into humanity that Dean’s opinion of him had lowered, even if he never said anything of it. He didn’t have to. Castiel even with his limited sense was often aware of the elder Winchesters eyes upon him, the way Dean was more closed off now, standing close beside him, resting upon him an arm, a hand, as though he thought Castiel would fall apart without him.

 

What was probably worse than Dean’s relentless hovering was the way, sometimes, it was as though he couldn’t look at Castiel at all.

 

Just as he was avoiding doing now.

 

Slamming a hand down to the table top before him, Castiel rose. “I am a hunter!” he said, teeth bared.

 

Dean looked shocked for all but a moment, an expression which quickly shifted into obscurity when he bounced the baby on his hip, crossing the room.

 

“A hunter in _training_ ,” he amended, turning his back to Castiel as he laid the child down on the hardwood table, a top of a hurriedly placed down blanket. Castiel would have found the sight of Dean cooing to the child endearing, if he weren't so furious.

 

“I have lived longer than you can even conceive. I have fought through Hell, twice and pulled both-” he looked to Sam who had just entered the room, “of your asses out of Hellfire.”

 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched, as he straightened up and finally- _finally_ looked at Castiel. “Which is why looking after some kid shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

 

Something not dissimilar from a snarl escaped Castiel’s lips. It was a unique feeling, to feel as though he was being cornered, with both Winchester’s eyes upon him.

 

“Cas people are dying. Sara’s mom-” Dean’s eyes fell upon the infant child- Sara, who blinking up and looking around the room as though it was the most curious thing she had ever seen, “taken, but we have a chance to get her back. Out of all the shit that has come out of this case we can at least save _someone_.”

 

“It’s just a couple of vamps Cas.” Sam added, trying a different tactic. His unspoken ‘I’ll take care of him’ was evident in his expression.

 

But it wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t _be_ enough.

 

“Fine,” Castiel growled and turned from them both. “Go.”

 

“Cas-” Dean took a step forward then stopped, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he sighed. Without a backwards glance at either of them, Dean shouldered his duffel and stepped up the iron stairs, leaving the bunker in brooding silence.

 

Though he couldn’t see him, Castiel knew Sam was there.

 

“You know he’s just trying to keep you safe.” Sam said, his voice cut low and soothing.

 

“Sam,” Castiel released out a sigh and turned to the taller man. “Though the sentiment is appreciated, I am not in the mood.”

 

To Sam’s credit he didn’t press the issue. He simply clapped Castiel on the shoulder consolingly and carried his own duffel over his shoulder. “We’ll be back tomorrow morning, all of the stuff we managed to get for Sara’s in the bathroom.”

 

Castiel thanked him, and turned in the direction of the bunkers kitchen.

 

He didn’t watch the younger Winchester leave.

*******

 

Castiel sipped blearily from his coffee, looking over the rim of his mug as the rumbling of the Impala’s engine sounded from outside the bunker.

 

He stretched out with his human senses; taste, touch, smell, hearing and observed this human world-his current reality- with the same kind of detached interest he’d done so as an angel.

 

Except, Castiel was not an Angel any more.

 

Which explained the headache.

 

It probably hadn’t helped that, due to his most recent charge, Castiel had gotten minimal sleep in the last forty eight hours. As well as being completely and hopelessly out of his depth when looking after a human child.

 

The myriad of sights and sounds now was confusing. Overwhelmingly tangible, in a way they hadn’t been since Castiel’s creation. He knew he should have felt in awe of it, the symphony of activity, of humanity now all around him, but instead Castiel felt irritated.

 

“You are very inconvenient.” He told Sara, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes. They’d determined earlier that the child couldn’t be any more than a few months old. She had wispy fine hair, more like down, that nested atop of her head messily. She looked just like a human infant should, Castiel surmised, small-almost squashed down to size. She was red faced and disproportioned, with chubby arms, legs and kissed pink skin. Castiel found it hard to believe that such a visage could be considered _cute_ among older humans. Fledgling Angels were far less _tragic_.

 

Sara, and infant humans in general, reminded Castiel of uncooked pie, wrinkled, plush and not quite ready for human consumption…

 

Perhaps that was an imperfect metaphor.

 

Castiel approached the table with some trepidation, eyeing Sara’s sleeping form. “Perhaps if you could remain docile until they return-”

 

And as though the cosmic universe was giving Castiel the great middle finger, Sara scrunched up her face, formed her hands into fists and began to cry.

 

 

*******

 

For a human so small Sara felt remarkably heavy in Castiel’s arms.

 

His grip was awkward at best, uncomfortable at worst. Lost within her own distress Sara was squirming and fussing about in Castiel’s arms, which made it very hard to hold her.

 

With closed eyes Castiel attempted to summon heavenly calm from the deepest part of him. He knew he could not harm a human child, not in all his existence, but at the present moment, with Sara screaming herself hoarse, the fantasy of it tickled at the edges of Castiel’s mind.

 

“Please. Please stop.” Castiel begged, trying to keep his own tone calm as he rocked stiffly back and forth (Sara propped up on his hip) walking around the bunker in an attempt to sooth the young girl.

 

“I do not know how to help you, are you hurt? Sick?” Castiel inspected the young girl closely turning her over in his arms looking for any aliments. He winced and stopped once Sara’s crying only intensified when she was pulled from his chest and held outward.

 

Castiel closed his eyes, his head filled with the endless keening that Sara poured from her aching lungs.

 

“I know, I know. Is it your mother? Do you miss your mother?” Castiel spun on his feet as he swayed in an attempt to be soothing. His eyes passed over the chaos the room had become in the last hour, an all manner of baby supplies, clothes and items were strewn across bunkers kitchen, all of which had failed to sooth the child. As Castiel’s eyes passed by the kitchen he paused, looking between Sara’s red face and the closed refrigerator.

 

“Hunger.” He murmured. He shifted his hold on Sara and looked down at her, “Hungry? You are hungry yes?”

 

As though in answer Sara’s wails only grew louder.

 

 

*******

 

“Milk, milk, milk, milk.” It had become like a mantra stuck in Castiel’s brain as he searched through the few belongings Sam, Dean and himself had procured from the rubble that had been Sara’s home. It was useful- Castiel had learnt from the Winchesters- to have certain baby items on hand when housing an infant. Apparently Sam and Dean had come across a child in their travels before- a shifter, Castiel remembered Dean mentioning, one that even without its supernatural heritage had proven quite the handful for the two men.

 

And yet Castiel was an Angel, _was_ an Angel- surly he could care for a smaller than average human without assistance.

 

Armed with a feeding bottle and burping cloth tossed over his shoulder, Castiel regarded his whimpering charge with a pained expression.

 

“I must wash this.” He announced to the empty Men of Letters Bunker, and the young baby he’d placed in the centre of the table, bracketed by pillows to keep her still.

 

He took the bottle to the kitchen sink and washed it carefully. Then after a few moments, he heated the baby formula to warmth and filled the bottle. He was careful, making sure that the liquid was not too hot- Castiel himself had become all too familiar with the sensation of having ones tongue and throat burned from trusting too hot liquid.

 

“Shh, Shh, Shh.” Castiel swished the creamy liquid around as he approached Sara. He lifted her carefully into his arms, mindful of her head. Cupping her close to his chest, he brought the nub of the bottle to Sara’s lips.

 

“Please, please eat.” He said coaxing the plastic teat against Sara’s lips as she turned her head against his ministrations. He stroked her head and the side of her face, holding her gently as he fed the nub between her lips, until she submitted.

 

Sara’s wailing was quickly replaced by the squelching sucking sounds of her feeding. Castiel let out a trembling breath, watching intently as Sara’s eyes slowly closed. Contentment clear in her expression.

 

It was as though a tight knot in Castiel’s chest was being unwound by each moment of blissful silence that passed.

 

“You know it wasn’t long ago that I could simply look at you and know of your needs instantly.”

 

Sara made a burbling sound, and clenched one tiny fist into Castiel’s shirt.

 

“I suppose it’s difficult for you- as you are to articulate such needs yourself.” Castiel licked his lower lips and gingerly, very slowly, eased himself down onto the side of the bed.

 

“Hunger, shelter, food, water- all of has to be provided for you, taught to you.”

 

“There is a level of discontent to hunger,” Castiel continued, “that I am unfamiliar with, but I understand why you cry Sara. I really do, I-”

 

The smell, of a soiled diaper was potent, strong, rolling through the room making Castiel almost gag. He coughed, and quite abruptly stood up, the shock of the situation more so than the smell was what caused Castiel to react as he did.

 

“I do not know how to change a diaper.”

 

As though suddenly becoming aware of her own state, Sara screwed up her face and began to cry once more.

 

 

 

*******

 

Human’s were messy.

 

“I just want you to know I do not resent you for this.” Castiel said, his voice reverberating off of the bathroom walls as he very carefully, undid Sara’s onesie. “More so I resent my own situation, remaining behind with you while Dean, and Sam are…” he shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. The cell phone Dean had given to him sat untouched on the bedside cabinet, silent since the moment Sam and Dean had walked through that door.

 

Swallowing heavily Castiel focused back on the task at hand, namely, the naked, soiled child before him.

 

“I used to be an angel.” Castiel told the child, discarding her diaper into the nearby waste paper basket, not without having wrapped it up in quite possibly a whole roll of toilet paper. “A soldier of heaven, a guardian of man, a warrior. I felt only the light and love of my Host and father for a long time.”

 

Naked and laying on the side of the bathroom sink, Sara kicked out her legs and tried to swallow around her fist in her mouth.

 

“Now as a human I feel acutely, wholly.” Castiel turned the taps on the sink and washed his hands thoroughly. “I’m sure you can understand how uncomfortable that is, to be suspended in a state that seems infinite, peaceful then forced into the chaos of human life.”

 

Glancing around Castiel could see nothing that could be used to clean Sara. Sucking in a tight breath Castiel made a decision, unbuttoning his shirt, he headed for the shower.

 

By the time the shower was running adequately, Castiel had disrobed, leaving his clothes (really Dean’s) on the bathroom floor.

 

He stepped toward Sara and took a moment or so the judge how best to hold her (without making a worse mess). Sara, to her own credit was gurgling quite happily, as she grabbed at her own feet. She didn’t seem wary or upset by the loud sound of running water. Letting out a soft breath Castiel smoothed gentle fingers over her forehead and held the young girl snugly in his arms.

 

He entered the shower, his back against the spray, shielding Sara from the brunt of the water stream. Sara tensed in Castiel’s arms as the water splashed down on her, but Castiel soothed her with gentle words pressed into her damp hair, as a rubbed a hand over her back.

 

It was somewhat awkward at first, where Castiel focused solely on getting Sara clean without dirtying himself. Yet when Sara was taken care of Castiel pressed her to his bare chest as he used one hand to lather up his own body, soaping his hair with the offered 50 ml’s of shampoo.

 

Sara pushed her face into Castiel’s chest and sighed heavily, water rained down upon her as she settled in.

 

Despite himself Castiel smiled. It was warm, intimate, holding another life in his arms. Tilting his head up against the spray, Castiel closed his eyes and breathed deeply. At Castiel’s expanding chest, Sara made a snuffling noise and squeezed her eyes shut at the running water.

 

Sensing the coming discomfort, Castiel quickly rinsed and turned off the water. He cupped Sara tightly to his chest as he stepped out. He smiled a little as he wrapped Sara in a towel. At the sudden warmth Sara burbled and half closed her eyes, burrowing in closer to Castiel’s chest.

 

She was so small in Castiel’s arms, like a tiny helpless thing. Humans all started out this way, Castiel supposed, as he walked down the empty hall to his own room, drying Sara one handily as he went. Humans started out small, knowing nothing of the world they were thrust into, nothing of how their own bodies functioned and felt.

 

“You’re so small.” Castiel intoned, rubbing the towel lightly over Sara’s face making her laugh. “So very very small.”

 

But humans grew, souls grew, into men, into humans like Sam and Dean Winchester.

 

The sudden feel of a warm, toothless, baby’s mouth against his nipple had Castiel blinking and looking down.

 

Sara suckled on Castiel’s nipple, pressing her fist against his chest as she closed her eyes. Though Castiel had no milk to give her (Jimmy had been male after all) Sara seemed satisfied in her effort to feed from him as she worked the nub on his chest.

 

Her mouth was warm and wet on Castiel’s skin, and he felt reluctant to ruin the moment. A familiar warmth, filled his chest and for the first time since his fall Castiel smiled without meaning to. He stepped from the bathroom and wrapped the second towel around his hips, gently drying Sara in his arms as she detached from his nipple. Castiel shivered with the sudden cool air against his chest, his nipple felt wet and swollen when he adjusted his hold on Sara, wiping his hand against it.

 

Sara blinked up at him, for once, not upset about Castiel’s presence, nor his words as he spoke.

 

She was warm in Castiel’s arms, Castiel suspected that if he’d still been able to see souls her’s would be glowing. It reminded him of a time, when in much the same fashion, he’d clutched a young, battered soul against his chest and carried it through hell, cradling it against his grace as he fed bits of his own existence to it, sustaining Dean Winchesters soul through their twenty year journey through hell.

 

The memories, effected by a human mental capacity, were fuzz now, indistinct, merely a flash of sensation, a feeling, not unlike this one.

 

“The way I feel about Dean is like this, warm, content.” Castiel said as he bounced Sara gently in his arms. “It is by Dean’s influence that I’ve been led here, to this moment in time, to this chapter of my existence.”

 

Sara tightened her hands into fists and beat them against Castiel’s chest excitedly. She then inexplicably made a popping sound with her lips and blew a spit bubble before nestling her head into the crook of Castiel’s collarbone. Castiel turned into his own room, gifted to him upon his arrival at the bunker by Dean himself.

 

“What I feel for Dean is- It’s human.” Castiel said sitting on his bed, clad in a towel and nothing else.

 

The bathroom towel was scratchy against his skin, his own bed plush beneath him. He and Sara smelt clean, fresh, and like the apple shampoo Castiel had used on both of them. The bunker all around them was silent, void of the usual hustle and bustle that the Winchesters brought with their everyday activities and living.

 

“I love him, Dean, but I trust you won’t tell him that.” said Castiel, his lips pressed against Sara’s head as he smiled. Sara bounced in his hold, flapping her arms up and down as she squealed, a rather grating sound in its own right but inexplicably had Castiel smiling wider.

 

Dean’s desire for children was no secret to Castiel. He’d seen the desire within Dean when he was an angel, in the year that Sam was soulless and Dean resided with Lisa and Ben Brenden, in some form of human domesticity.  There was a certain way that Dean’s soul resonated with children, at least from what Castiel could remember. It flared bright, beautiful in an array of colours that even as an angel was striking. That even as an angel made Castiel stop and simply absorb.

 

Maybe Castiel could understand it, the appeal of children- he could probably learn to understand it, if he were to be with Dean.

 

“I believe young humans require more rest than adults.” Castiel informed Sara, pressing a light besotting kiss to her forehead as he laid her down against the pillows. He stood, and while keeping an eye on the young girl, dressed himself quickly. He felt strangely unwilling to be parted from the young human for long. “You have had a trying last few days.”

 

Once clothed Castiel dressed Sara efficiently, reluctantly in the same onesie she had worn before. Though he’d wished to dress her in something fresh, Sara had no clothes to change into.

 

Sara herself yawned, drooling from the side of her mouth as she breathed out bubbles. Castiel placed his hand on her small body and felt her steady heartbeat, the way her chest and belly rose and fell with her even breaths. He sucked in a breath however when Sara’s small fingers curled around one of his own, and her eyes fluttered shut in contentment.

 

Castiel swallowed, his chest expanding. As though on a whim, he reached with one hand for the cell phone propped on his beside and laid down beside Sara as he opened a new message.

 

He still had yet to receive a message from either Sam or Dean.

 

 **To: Dean**  
From: Castiel  
4:04PM  
  
_Dean, I just wanted to let you know Sara is doing well,_  
_she is sleeping, finally, I believe she misses her mother,_  
_human companionship, I am a poor substitute, but my_  
_presence seems to be helping._  
  
_I feel as though I have something to discuss with you,_  
_I am sorry for my shortness this morning. This human_  
_life is difficult. I am still adjusting, but that is no excuse._  
_If an infant can handle the swells and waves of humanity_  
_I can too, though I suspect it will take some time._  
  
_I do not like the thought of you going out alone,_  
_Dean, even with Sam. I do not like being apart_  
_from your side. I can still be of use to you, I can still be a_  
_hunter. All that I ask is that you give me a chance._

_Please come home safe, both of you._

 

Castiel clicked send before he could think otherwise. With exhaustion weighing him down he carefully brought the now asleep Sara to his chest. He set aside his phone and held the small girl in his arms and rested his head upon the pillow.

 

For the first time in days Castiel slept without interruption.

 

 

*******

 

 **To: Cas**  
From: Dean  
**3:45AM**  
  
_Vamps are dead, Sara’s mom’s okay, I’ll be home soon._

 

 

*******

 

Castiel awoke with Sara’s weight gone from his arms and the feeling as though he was being watched.

 

His entire body frozen in sudden shock, for a moment believing his young charge to be in danger. Adrenaline raced through his brain, the chemical reaction taking over before any other body function-

 

“Sara!” Castiel yelled, reacting first and not thinking, he gripped with the strength reminiscent of a warrior of heaven, then hand of the human who’d sat down on his bedside.

 

_“Whoa! Whoa easy there big boy.”_

 

“Dean?” Castiel faltered, and dropped Dean’s wrist, feeling something stir behind his ribcage even as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Dean said gently, at opposite with his current appearance. Though his hair was wet from a shower there were dark circles under his eyes, and still a smudge of grim on his jaw. He looked wore, tired which informed Castiel that he’d been home for several hours already, long enough to wind down from the hunt.

 

Castiel could almost see looking at him, the brightness of his soul reflected in his moss green eyes.

 

With a small grunt Castiel righted himself, sitting up on one elbow he looked about the room, feeling out with one arm as though his human sight was failing him.

 

“Sara?” he asked. The baby nowhere in sight.

 

A tired smile twitched in the corner of Dean’s lips. “She’s safe, her and her mom are already headed back to her grandmothers, they’re thinking of staying there for a bit.”

 

“Oh,” Castiel said and looked away. There must have been something in his tone, his expression that gave him away for Dean edged closer on the bed, brushing their shoulders together.

 

“You were asleep man, and Sara’s mom, Linda was a bit shook up,” Dean explained, pressing his weight into Castiel’s side, “we didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Castiel nodded understandably and swallowed his disappointment. Sara was happy now anyway, reunited with her mother. It was where she belonged, with her family. Castiel perhaps just would have liked to have been given the chance to say goodbye.

 

“So the Vampires,” he edged, feeling the heat of Dean permeate his own thin t-shirt.

 

“Consider them officially staked.” Dean grinned.

 

Castiel frowned down at his hands, before looking up to meet Dean’s gaze. “A vampire cannot die from a staking, only from behead-”

 

Dean huffed in amusement and braced himself against the bed with an arm behind Castiel’s back. It was only when Castiel turned his head and felt his shoulder brush Dean’s chest that he realized how close they were.

 

“Yeah Cas, I know man.”

 

Dean was very close, and very warm- a different kind of warmth than Castiel was used to, the light and surety of Heaven. It was strange but oddly familiar to embrace these smaller traits of another species, maybe Castiel had always had a little humanity in him. Maybe he’d always meant to fall, but the experience of love had been needed to push him just over that edge. Love, in and of itself was not purely human, it was boundless, endless. God himself was love in essence, in theory.

 

But human love- the breathlessness Castiel felt, the sense of both protectiveness and safety. The tingling in his fingers, his chest and the aching of it all was something more than what heaven could offer. It was more potent, focused.

 

I love _this_. I love _that_. _I love Dean Winchester_...

 

It surprised Castiel when Dean reached out and rested his hand on the side of his jaw, stroking the skin there with his thumb. Castiel closed his eyes to the sensation and breathed in through his nose. It was as if his whole being was honed in on the simple touch, on the movement and feel of Dean’s thumb moving gently over his skin.

 

“Dean.” Castiel said, he would have looked up, but his gaze was already connected to Dean’s, eyes which were following the movement of his own thumb against Castiel’s cheek.

 

“Mmmm?” Dean hummed, blinking slowly.

 

“You’re touching me.” Castiel said roughly.

 

Instantly Dean moved back, his hand falling down to his lap as he put distance between them. Between one blink and the next Castiel felt an extreme sense of loss.

 

“I don’t mind I-” He said quickly, placing his hand on Dean’s jean clad knee. “I like it. When you touch me.”

 

Dean’s face broke out into a wide grin. There was something boyish in it that had Castiel smiling in return. “Oh!”

 

They sat there, smiling at each other. The moment was simple and whole which made Castiel feel very happy.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes Dean?”

 

The corner of Dean’s mouth kicked up, right before it noticeably fell. “That message you sent me, that- that apology-”

 

Shame burned through Castiel quick and bright.

 

“You’re not, weak you know. Not at all.” Dean said quickly, grasping Castiel’s hand in his own two. “You’re one of the strongest people I know Cas.”

 

Castiel felt himself swaying into Dean’s space, like a comet pulled into the earth. “Dean-”

 

“Let me.” Dean murmured, his hold on Castiel’s hand firm as he leant in. “Cas, let me.”

 

Then, Dean closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Castiel’s own. His lips were firmer than Castiel had thought just looking at them, and they felt better than Castiel had imagined- flush and lush and warm. Dean tugged lightly on Castiel’s lower lip and the sensation startled a small groan out of him. At a second tug followed by a lick the next groan went all the way to Castiel’s groin setting every nerve in his body alight.

 

Dean’s lips in turn, felt good between his own when he returned the favour. Shifting closer, Castiel tilted his head to the side as Dean’s lips parted. They each deepened the kiss, tongues touching and hands starting to wander and it all felt so horribly, humanly, perfectly _good_ that Castiel never wanted it to end.

 

Unfortunately though Dean was the first to pull away. The action however did not stop the thrum of want that sung in Castiel’s bloodstream for Dean looked just as debauched as Castiel felt- as though his world had just been turned inside out.

  
They were seated so much so in each other’s space that Castiel could feel the heat coming off of Dean, hotter more vibrant and energised than warmth- it was the heat of a rushing heart, beating in excitement, the heat of synapses firing rapidly, of blood singing in veins.

 

Castiel felt almost dizzy with euphoria once Dean leaned in again.

 

“I’d rather have you,” Dean murmured his breath against Castiel’s lips, “human or not.”

 

“Have me?” Castiel asked, eyes darting between Dean’s own.

 

He felt Dean’s smile press against his cheek as Dean shifted, nuzzling his nose against Castiel’s jaw.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, and pulled Castiel close, with arms around his waist and eyes locked together, “have you.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist in turn and kissed his cheek, turning his head to once again bring them intimately together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!


End file.
